Just Another War
by BrookeAntwon
Summary: Draco tries to fight everything he knows. -Tenth installment. A story that involves to male characters being in love.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Nor the the song I pulled my inspiration from: 'Hero' By Skillet.

* * *

Draco collapsed on a window seat after the last death eater meeting. Being forced to watch a snake kill a woman. An innocent woman. He started to cry. He wasn't strong enough for this. He wished this had never happened to him. He wished he were on the side with Harry. The side that didn't kill people with snakes. The side where you didn't get splattered with another's blood just because they believe muggles are equals to wizards, which Draco believed to. He believed it after seeing all the pain that the side he was suppose to follow cause. Draco wiped at his face, smearing the smell of rust. Smearing blood. He tried to push the tears away. He'd give anything to be saved from this personal hell he was in. He shook as he gathered himself again and quickly cast a cleaning spell and went to his room, hopefully to hide from the screams of the tortured.

Draco needed a hero. He was losing his faith in what he use to believe in. He was falling off the edge. He wished someone would save him from the haze, the haze that was his life. He set his wand on his bed side table and sat, burying his face in his hands. He was just a step away, just a breath, from losing his whole fucking mind. He felt warm tears overflow down his face again, but he made no move to push them away. He needed to fall apart, to be weak again. He was only just a man; he wasn't a superhuman how they wanted him to be. They wanted to swallow this. To swallow the thought that this was just a war. To him it was much more. Every death was a family torn apart, another family torn apart by the dark. Another family torn apart by Lord Voldermort. He let out his shaky breath. He was happy his godfather had taught him how to suppress thoughts, so he could think freely and suppress them when the time came. He slowly got up and cleaned his face, and then his father came bursting through his door. He laughed darkly. His father had probably heard him 'bawling like a baby' and came to punish him. It was just another day in the world he lived in. He needed a hero to save him now, to save his life, he knew he'd come just in time.

Then something snapped in him. He had to fight against this man he called his father. He had to make his voice heard. He had to make sure it was heard.

"Look at me Draco Lucius Malfoy." His father drawled. Draco turned a dark look on his face. He hated this man; he couldn't even stand to be in presence. He had to make a stand.

"Look father. You think this is just another war or just another kill. It's a family torn, daddy dearest. I'm sick of it. I hate you. I hate you for making me become one of these monsters. I hate you. I hate all of it. You are a monster, father." Draco spat at his father. Lucius hit his son square on the cheek. Draco's head snapped to the side, or other wise didn't move.

"You ungrateful little brat. You're just a child, you better be happy he's not here or you would be dead by now. You're scum just like the rest, maybe I'll have to show you who's boss in this house." Lucius said, hitting his son against the other cheek.

"You asshole." Draco said. Lucius pulled out his wand. Draco was quicker on the draw.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco muttered under his breath. His father's wand flew from his hand.

"Stupefy!" Draco said. His father went immobile and Draco threw a blanket over the man so it would hopefully take longer for them to find him. Draco opened his window, climbed into a tree, slipped down to the ground, and ran. The minute he was out of the Malfoy grounds, he could just appirate out of the grounds.

When Draco finally got out, he thought of a teacher. Remus Lupin. It was said he was part of the order that helped Harry Potter. He landed hard on his knees in front of house. It was huge and tall. Was the infamous burrow? He let out a slow breath and he heard a door open.

"Thank you Molly. We better be headed home to Teddy." A female voice said.

"Yes thank you very much." The voice of Remus said before the door clicked shut. Draco looked up and Remus and the young Malfoy locked eyes.

"Please. Don't kill, I've just escaped. My father, I spoke out against Lord Voldermort. He hit me. I stunned him. I'll be killed if I go home. Please help me." Draco whispered. Remus held his hand out to the young rouge deatheater. "Thank you." Draco whispered.

* * *

They took him back into the Weasley home. Draco was amazed about how they trusted him. He was thankful for them being so gracious and letting him into their house but he never thought they'd actually believe him.

"You're saying you rebelled against your father and ran?" Tonks asked. Draco nodded.

"I'm not ready to die. I'm also sick of watching innocents die. Watching them being slowly tortured. It's horrible what happens there." Draco said quietly

"We can only imagine." Molly said. Draco winced.

"I wish I never took a part in it, but truthfully what only choice did I have? I mean it was that or let him kill my mother, she's all I have." Draco whispered. Molly gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Don't worry dear boy, I think we have a place for you here." Arthur said.

* * *

They really did have a place for Draco. Draco helped dig up information and helped fight along side the Order. Draco would have never thought that he'd ever betray his family, but he had to.

At the end of the war, he was reunited with his mother. He was also united with one other person. The man he had fallen deeply in love with. Harry James Potter. They had seen each other off and on during their sixth year. "Draco, thank you." He heard a familiar voice say. It had matured, but it was still the same voice that melted his heart.

"No thank you Harry. You saved me. You're a hero. You saved me just in time." Draco said, before crushing his lips to Harry's.


End file.
